A New Beginning
by Tiryn
Summary: Igneous is special, but how exactly? When she encounters the Bleach gang, hollows, vizards, and soul reapers, will Igneous be able to find her true self and being before it's too late? HIATUS AT THE MOMENT!
1. Karakura Town

_**A New Beginning Bleach Story**_ _This is my first published fanfic, so I don't really care if you don't like it. Main character is Igneous Kouruhachi and you'll find out what she is later in the story._

'_thoughts'_

'Luna's talking' (you'll find out who she is)

'_Neko/Ichigo's talking_' (same thing as Luna; find out later)

"speaking"

'**Inner Hollow' **(find out later)

(me interupting)

[this is normal brackets]

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Oarnge Top (Ichigo): Let them read the fucking story already!

Tiryn: Fine! *grumbles under breath*

the line things are time skips or a change of POV

* * *

My name is Igneous Kouruhachi. I'm sixteen years old, homeless, the only member of my family left, and someone who can see what looks like ghosts.  
It was a weird feeling when I was a little girl. It was a little weird seeing ghosts. But it was fuzzy so it didn't matter at the time. Things turned for the worst when I turned twelve.  
My family died because of one of those things that looked more like monsters instead of a soul.  
And it was entirely my fault that they died.  
I'll tell you the rest later 'cause right now I'm being chased by one of those things. I just happened to stumble on it when I was trying to find an abandoned warehouse or something to live in for a while.  
It was pretty pissed seeing that I ruined lunch time for it.  
Now here I am, trying to run for my life and not get killed at the same time. The damn thing's pretty fast.  
Damn, I need to be faster once I survive this, and I do mean once that thing gets off my tail!  
'_This is worst than being chased by my fans and that was hell!_' I thought as I kept trying to keep a least twenty feet away from the damn monster.  
"Get away from me, damn it!" I yelled as I saw a town ahead of me. Just a few more feet and I will be away from the ugly thing.  
After about three minutes of leaving the forest, I looked back to see if it was still there. It wasn't, which I was glad to take a breather and rest for a bit and go on towards the town.  
'_This better be the permanent place I was looking for._' I thought as I sat down to take a quick nap.

* * *

I decided it would be wise if I waited till dark so then I would make sure that no fans chase me. The reason for me saying this is because I'm a famous singer known as the 'White Blossom', which I think is very irritating since I have to run every time I go into public. It's annoying, but at least I get some exercise while I'm carrying my guitar bag around.  
Karakura Town, as its name seems to be, seemed to be the perfect town in the world! Everybody just minded their own business and no one pays attention to me as I walk around trying to find the school that I heard so much about. Karakura High School was supposed to be a big building with a lot of people in it (mostly students) that have good academics and some really cool clubs. At least, that's what my mother told me when I was young.  
She once told me that she wanted to go see her twin sister, Masaki Kurosaki. She also said that they [her family] live in Karakura town. At least I have a shred of family left.

* * *

This is the first chapter. Please review and more chapters will be up soon. Thanks

Orange Top: When will we be introduced?

Tiryn (me): Are you that desperat?

Orange Top: Yes!

Tiryn: too bad so sad! *sticks tounge out*

Orange Top: come here you! *chases me around*

Tiryn: While I try not get killed, see you next chapter! *is still running around*

Uryu:See you guys in the next few chapters......


	2. Life Hates Me, Doesn't It?

_**A New Beginning Bleach Story**_  
Tiryn:Chapter #2, 'Life Hates Me, Doesn't It?', is out and about

Renji:What am I doing here?

Tiryn: You're here to do the disclaimer so my story won't get kicked to the curb, you dumbass

Renji: You sure have a smart mouth there

Tiryn: Of course I do, Renji. It's what makes life seem more interesting

Renji:Whatever

Tiryn:Before Renji does the disclaimer, I have to thank a new friend of mine that gave me this idea of a chapter. I'm not going to put his pen name without permission, so I give all credit to him for this chapter. Okay Renji *turns toward Renji* do the disclaimer

Renji:*grumbles under his breath then sighs* Tiryn doesn't own Bleach or any of it's characters except for Luna, Neko/Ichigo, and Igneous

Tiryn: Thanks Renji you're awesome

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

'_Luna's talking_'

**'Neko/Ichigo's speaking'**

**'Inner Hollow'**

_"ghost is speaking"_

(me interrupting)

lines are either time skips or a change of POVs

AN: Igneous is fifteen, not sixteen. I just realized that mistake. So to everyone who is confused, I'm very sorry. Oh, and her real last name is Kurosaki, but she doesn't know that yet. So, for now, her last name is Kurohachi.

* * *

You wouldn't believe the lights of this small town! It's so quiet and peaceful. Just like that story book Mom once read to me.  
Anyway, I noticed that it was late afternoon when I came here, so I guess that I have to be careful.  
"_Can you please help me, miss?"_ Ah shit. It's another ghost. But this one has some manners; you don't come across these things often, so might as well help the poor thing.  
I turned around and saw a little girl around the age of ten. Her dress and half of her face was bloody, but she still was cute.  
She was way too young to die.  
'_Why does she remind me of my little brother, Ky? No, no ,no! I have to help her.'_ I walked slowly towards her and then knelt down to her level.  
"Is something wrong, little one? Do you need help with something?" I asked as gently as I could.  
Then she started bawling.  
"_Th-this m-m-man i-i-is fighting f-f-for m-me a-at m-my memorial.__" _She said in between sobs. Guess I have to help her anyway, I know my conscience will not allow it. That's why my conscience sometimes suck, but, in this case, it's probably the best thing in the world.  
"Can you bring me to him and explain to me what's happening on the way?" For the first time in a month, I smiled a true smile.  
This is going to be one interesting town.

* * *

Ichigo's POV  
"What the! You suddenly appear and kick over Yama-Bro, plus you want us out of here!" One of the guys screamed as I just scratched my head.  
'_This guy can scream his lungs out and it's annoying me. Better finish this."_ I was still scratching the back of my head when the guy was almost done yapping his mouth away.  
"What are you thinking? You wanna die? Huh!" It was the huge guy with a nose ring and big teeth that was talking. "Say something you-"  
He didn't finish as I just kicked him in the side of his face.  
'_These guys never shut up, do they?' _I thought.  
"Toshi-Bro's down!" They all looked at me in shock. (The story follows the manga; at least, most of it. On with the story!)  
"D-don't know what's going on, but this dangerous... I've never seen such irrational violence..." One of them stuttered.  
"That guy's definitely one of those... if we fight with him, we'll be killed for sure...!" Fear was written all over these guys faces.  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I kicked the one with a plain gray beanie and held him down with my foot. "ALL OF YOU GUYS LOOK OVER THERE!" I pointed towards a pole. In front of it was a broken bottle with water spilt and and three yellow daisies hanging out of it. "QUESTION 1! WHAT THE HECK CAN THAT BE?" Anybody can tell that I was thoroughly pissed. I then pointed to one of the guys with three rings in his brow. "OK YOU OVER THERE, THE STINKY LOOKING ONE!" This guy was shaking in his pants.  
"Huh...? M...me?" He was as nervous as hell. "U...umm... an offering to the kid that died here recently..." Still nervous as hell.  
"GREAT ANSWER!" This one was wiped out with a left kick to the face.  
"Mit-Bro!" Another on shouted. The last two guys went to check on the idiot.  
"QUESTION 2!" I tried to calm down while still looking menacing. "Then why is the vase knocked over?" I glared at them as I spoke.  
"Th-that's that's cuz we knocked it over... skateboarding...?" The one furthest away from me spoke, looking more nervous than ever now.  
" I see..."

* * *

"Alright I see what's going on. Why don't you stay here with orange top? It looks like he has it taken care of." I looked down on the ghost girl. We just arrived at her death site and watched what was going on between at least five guys and a fifteen year old with orange hair and brown eyes.  
"_Thank you, mam. I like to know your name before you go please." _She looked at me with her one huge eye.  
I smiled down at her before answering, "My name is Igneous. If you need help with anything at all, just come and find me, alright? I hope we can meet again sometime." I waved at her as she went towards the guy that I found out was helping her. I have to admit, she was the nicest ghost that I have ever met. I would like to really meet her again.  
First thing to do is find this stupid school that I have to go to. I'm guessing its bigger than the elementary school, so it has to be easier to find.

* * *

I was right, the school was easy to find but the only problem is that it's closed. Oh well, I guess it's time that I look for that family clinic that Mom always described. The Kurosaki Clinic, she called it. She said that Masaki, her twin sister, has a son around my age and two younger twin daughters.  
I started walking towards the place where I last saw that ghost girl; her death site. I wanted to talk to her and see if she knew where the clinic was. I just really hope that she's okay.  
When I got there, I froze in my tracks. The same monster that was chasing me in the forest was feasting on the little girl.  
I didn't notice it, but I was crying. The only other time that I was crying was when I saw my family get eaten before me. Her blood was spurted everywhere and she wasn't even crying for help. She wasn't even remotely alive.  
Suddenly, the thing dropped her on the concrete head first and started speaking in a high pitched voice.  
"...close... strong soul... is close..." It then looked towards me.  
Running away from that thing was the only thing I could do at that time.

* * *

Ichigo's POV  
"...I see. So you're a shinigami (shinigami means death god)... and you came from a place called Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit. Ok! I'll believe you!" Then I flipped a brown coffee table that suddenly appeared in my room while yelling "...Yeah right, like I could believe that, retard!"  
"Uo!" The girl that was in my room, that appeared out of nowhere I might add, looked shocked from my outburst. "You... you can see ghosts but you do not believe in the existence of shinigami!" She was yelling at me now.  
"Of course not! Unfortunately, I have never seen a shinigami and I don't believe in things I can't see." I then grabbed her head from behind while speaking the next few sentences. "Dad couldn't see you so I'll acknowledge the fact that you're not human. However, quit the shinigami crap. Got it, you little brat?" She looked like she could murder me any second. "You spewed nonsense..."  
She got this evil little smile on her face then yelled, "First restraint! Obstruction!" while pointing two fingers toward me.  
I was surprised when I felt my arms go behind me against my will and stay there like there was some type of restraint keeping me from pulling them back forward. I was in immense pain.  
"Ow ow ow ouch!" My screams could've reached the other side of town. "Y... you... what'd you do...!" I tried to make a complete sentence as the little brat stuck her foot on side explaining what she did.  
"Fufu... you cannot move! This is called demon form and it is an advanced incantation only shinigamis can use!" She looked down on me as she spoke. "Although I look like this, I have been alive almost ten times longer than you you dare to call me a little brat? Usually, I would kill fellows like you, but spiritual law states that one cannot kill humans they have not been ordered not to. I will just have to be content with just sealing your movements. Give thanks you little brat." What did she just call me?  
"Ku...! You..." I'm going to kill her once I get out if this demon shit!  
"And..." She was unsheathing her sword as she said that.  
'_Is she going to kill me?_'  
"Wai..." Before I could finish what I was saying, She brought her hilt down on the forehead of the ghost that was behind me. What the hell is she doing? "Wha...?" I looked behind me and watched what was going on.  
"_N..." _He was crying and stuttering like crazy. "_No.. I... don't want to go to Hell yet..!"  
'Who does?'_ I thought as I watched the ghost slowly disappear in a circle of light.  
The black haired girl's voice was soft as she spoke to the dead man. "Do not fear. The place you are headed to is not Hell; it is Soul Society. Unlike Hell," She lifted her hilt off his forehead revealing a konso for peace. (That's just a guess on what on means. If you do know what it means, please message me so I can correct it. Thanks.) "It is a peaceful place." When she was finished, the ghost disappeared and in his place was two pure black butterflys.  
"...Wu... what happened to that ghost...?" I was shocked beyond words of what happened before my eyes.  
"I sent him to the Soul Society. It is called soul burial." she then sheathed her sword as talked. "In your language I believe you call it 'going to heaven'. It is one of a shinigamis duties."  
I know one thing for sure; this brat means business.

* * *

Tiryn:Ok sure not everything that was supposed to be in here is in here, but I think I have bored the readers enough

Renji:Ain't that obvious?

Tiryn:Don't be a smart allec with me, dumbass!

Renji:Why not?

Tiryn:*smiles evilly* Do you really wanna know?

Renji: Yes!

Tiryn:Well you're braver than Tasuki, that's for sure.

Tasuki:Hey!

Tiryn:What it's true!

Tasuki:*grumbles then walks out*

Renji:Aren't you forgetting some one?

Tiryn:Nope!

Renji:Hey! Get over here, you little brat!

Tiryn:Renji's gay, Renji's gay!

Rukia:May I join? *smiles evilly*

Tiryn:sure

Tiryn/Rukia:*running from Renji*Renji's gay, Renji's gay!

Ichigo:*holding in laughter*Well, see you in the next chapter! *bursts out laughing*

Rukia:*whispers to Tiryn* Shall we?

Tiryn:*bows mockingly* of course milady

Rukia/Tiryn:*yelling while running around the town*Ichigo and Renji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriege!

Ichigo/Renji:that's not true!Get back here you little brats! *chases after Tiryn and Rukia*

Tiryn/Rukia:*while laughing*See you next chapter!

Hitsugaya: Please review so I don't have to deal with this


	3. Beginning of a Battle

_**A New Beginning Bleach Story**_  
Tiryn:Chapter 3, 'Beginning of a Battle', is out

Rangiku:Hello everyone. Can I do the disclaimer already? Taicho wants me to finish all that paperwork.

Tiryn:You don't have to do the paper work

Rangiku:Why?

Tiryn:*pulls back curtain to reveal Hitsugaya hanging over a shark tank* Because of this

Hitsugaya:*still struggling* isn't this supposed to be for Renji and Ichigo? And Tiryn when I get out of here, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!!

Tiryn:Now, now, if you do that how am I supposed to write your love story?

Rangiku:She has a point

Tiryn:^^

Hitsugaya: *still yelling* Hey you didn't answer my question!

Tiryn:*pulls back another curtain to reveal Ichigo and Renji hanging over two tubs filled with King cobras* Well I put them to a better punishment, with Rukia's help of course

Rukia:Why thank you, Tiryn *bows*

Tiryn:^^ Your welcome

Renji: ;_; why did you do this to us, why?!?

Tiryn/Rukia:Because we were bored

Rangiku:You do weird things when you're bored

Tiryn:This, on a scale from one to ten, is a one whenever I'm bored

Everyone:0_0

Tiryn:Well it is. Anyway, Rangiku, can you do the disclaimer?

Rangiku:^^ its the least I can do after you did that for me *points to Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya:Hey!!!

Rangiku:*clears throat* Tiryn here doesn't own Bleach nor any of it's characters except for Igneous, Neko/Ichigo, and Luna

Tiryn:Thanks! now onto the story

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

"_ghost speaking_"

'Luna speaking'

'Neko/Ichigo speaking'

**'Inner Hollow'**

AN: The chapters of this story will always begin in Igneous' POV or otherwise said. When another person's POV is ending I will say POV END at the end of the POV**  
**

* * *

"Damn it! I hate these things. Why do they always have to go after me!?" At the moment, I'm being chased by what ever that thing was that ate the really nice ghost child. I was pretty pissed beyond reasoning and I wanted to hit that thing so hard. But, as everyone could tell, I don't have a single damn weapon that could hurt the damn thing. And I don't have my Quincy necklace on to use my bow and arrows.

Yes, I am part Quincy. It comes from my dad's side. I'll explain everything that I can later.

Now that I was running from that thing, I have some time to think to myself. I now realize that I was crying when I watched the little ghost girl be eaten. I only have cried twice in my life; when I watched my family be eaten and when the ghost girl was being eaten. I guess I cry only when I see my loved ones and friends be hurt or killed.

'_Can't I at least walk in peace for once? For once? The world loves screwing with me, doesn't it?_' Those were rhortorical questions. Here are the answers; 1. No, 2. No, and 3. Yes it does. That's what your mind does to you when you're running from a sycodic monster and you're pissed to no end at the monster.

Now back to running from the damn thing.

* * *

**_Ichigo's POV_**

"I guess I shouldn't even ask if you finally believe me or not." This brat is more serious than I thought. "I will kindly explain with illustrations so that even a brat like you can understand." I'm beginning to hate her more and more. "Shut up and listen." I didn't even say anything, damn it!! "Now, in this world there are two types of spirits." She held up two fingers to emphasize her point.

Then she brought out a sketch book with very bad drawings.

"One is called plus and is the most common spirit." This was shown with a picture with a badly drawn rabbit head with hearts surrounding it. "You can say that the ghosts you usually see are these. And the other type," badly drawn bear head with electricity surrounding it. "called Hollows and these attack living beings and dead beings alike and eat their souls. These are what you call evil spirits." Then she paused and looked at me. "Do you have any questions so far?"

"Uhmm. Can I start by asking why your drawings abnormally suck?" Next thing I know, there's a weird looking french mustach on my face and the shinigami girl was tossing a marker up and down in the air. "Ahh! Dammit!! Just 'cuz I can't move!" I'm going to kill her as soon as I get out of this thing!!

"I will continue the explanation your highness, Mr. Baron. We shinigamis have two duties; one is to guide plusessoul society using soul burialas ou have seen." I'm noteven going to try to tell you the drawings because the make no sense to me. "And the second is to to extinguish hollows. My current mission is this."

While the girl was speaking, I was tring to wipe the stupid mustach off of my face and onto the floor.

"Wait a minute, if you came here on our mission, does that mean the thing called hollow is around here?" I asked looking at the nameless girl.

"That would be the case." She replied.

"A...ARE YOU STUPID?! WHY ARE YOU LOITERING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? HURRY UP AND GO GET RID OF IT!" I yelled at her. She needs to go get rid of the damn thing before anybody get hurts.

"Well... you see...I do not know why, but I cannot feel its presence anymore..." She looked away from me as she spoke, as if she's trying to look for it right now.

I was shocked. "Wu... What do you mean..." I was cut off by a huge roar sounding in my ears. '_----Wha......what was that... just now...?_' That was pretty scary.

**_End of POV_**

* * *

I jumped out of the way of the thing. It just kept on going right past me, as if it wasn't even after me at all. As if it was after someone else.

I was relieved and scared at the same time. Relieved because the thing isn't after me. Scared, which I ever rarely get, because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I followed it quickly and silently, hoping it won't notice me. It stopped in front of a clinic and tore it apart. Before it could, though, I read the sign.

'_It's the Kurosaki Clinic!! Oh hell no! But I can't do anything dammit. I am being so freaking stupid, aren't I? Wait, don't even answer that quiestion Igneous. Just watch and see what happen._' I told myself to calm myself down. I watched with immense fear as the monster tore the side of the house and slashed a man down his back.

The two girls in what I assume was the kitchen were in shock. That is, until the were attacked by the monster. The one with the black hair crawled up the stairs without the monster noticing.

Then it roared a high screeched awful roar that could've busted my eardrums if I wasn't used to screams like that. Then an invisible weight was put onto my shoulders. It was so heavy, I couldn't even understand why I wasn't on my stomach at this very moment. That was another mystery that I could never solve.

* * *

Tiryn: another chapter done and through

Rangiku: Hey, Tiryn, do you want any sake?

Tiryn: I don't do alochol and I'm under age anyway

Rangiku: Darn

Hitsugaya/Renji/Ichigo: Why am I tied to a damn chair?!

Tiryn: Haven't you learned yet? I do weird things when I'm bored

Igneous: damn straight

Tiryn: Hey

Igneous: Hey yourself

Tiryn: Do you have any thing to do at the moment?

Igneous: No, why?

Tiryn: Go get Luna and Neko and I'll tell you

Hitsugaya: I have a bad feeling about this

Ichigo: Don't think you're the only one

Uryu: So Igneous is_ part_ Quincy?

Rangiku: I'm gonna go drink same sake *leaves room*

Tiryn: Yes she is

Renji: What else is she?

Tiryn: That is classified information

Luna: *sneaks up behind the chairs and whispers* boo

Renji/Ichigo/Hitsugaya: WHAT THE HELL? *Picture is snapped*

Luna/Neko/Igneous/Tiryn: *ronflao* that was priceless

Renji/Ichigo/Hitsugaya: DAMMIT!!

Uryu: See you in the next few chapters


	4. Stupid Orangy

_**A New Beginning Bleach Story**_  
Tiryn: Yo

Jushiro: Hello

Tiryn: I have nothing to say (for once)

Jushiro: What am I supposed to do again?

Tiryn: Disclaimer...

Jushiro: Tiryn doesn't own anyone in or anybody that takes part of the real Bleach

Tiryn: Thank you.

Igneous: For once, this is peaceful and doesn't have any screa...

Ichigo: AHHHHHHH! What the hell did you do to my hair?

Igneous: =_=' I stand corrected

Tiryn: ^^ I dyed it purple! Now you're a grape! ^^

*Yelling continues throughout the story*

Youruichi: Enjoy the story, readers

'_thoughts_'

"Speech"

'Luna's speaking'

'Neko's speaking'

'**Inner Hollow**'

"_ghost speaking_"

lines are either time skips or a change of POVs

* * *

The roar was heavy with riatsu and I couldn't lift it. It kept me in place with it's scream. Apparently, someone else heard it because standing at the hole of the house was an orange haired boy with brown eyes and a depressing gray uniform.

My eyes widened as much as they could in recognition. '_This was the same boy who helped that ghost girl at her death site! This must be where he lives. He might be that boy that Mom was talking about._' I shook my head a bit from the thought and paid attention to the battle at hand.

I think the boy with orange hair is pretty stupid for running at the damn thing with a **bat**. A simple, wooden, baseball bat that would probably be chopped once the boy gets too close.

And you know what else is happening? The stupid monster has a blond girl in his jaws. But I'm surprised that she could still be breathing. I can hear her utter a single word that took several stutters and a few tears to say.

"-... Ichigo...!" The sweet girl was crying and she was looking at orangy, so I'm guessing that orangy is this Ichigo person.

Well then Ichigo, STOP STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND SAVE HER, DUMBASS!

He really needs to start moving his ass and start saving.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Whatever that thing that's holding my little sister is, just severely pissed me off. I gripped the baseball bat in m hand and ran head on towards the bastard.

It didn't work, cause the monster unexpectedly push me to the side without a sweat.

That just pissed me off some more. I coughed up a bit of blood and was in shock that that thing could be so strong.

When I looked up, I was in frozen in fear. The thing was about to crush me in the hand that was holding Yuzu.

That is, until the shinigami girl came and cut off part of the monster's right arm. She only spared me a glance as Yuzu flew through the air, and jumped to the other side of the street. Thankfully, I caught Yuzu before she hit the concrete.

"Yuzu! You okay? Hey!" Yuzu wasn't waking up. Oh god, please don't let her be dead.

Suddenly, the shinigami girl appeared before me in a attack position, yelling, "DO NOT LOSE FOCUS, BOY! NONE OF YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS HAVE HAD THEIR SOULS EATEN!"

I, truthfully, was surprised. "None...?" So this thing was a hollow?

Scary.

"Yes. Even your father lying over there!" She nodded towards Dad lying on the floor next to a wall with blood spurted over his back.

"Wa...wait a minute!" I yelled. "Don't hollows attack people to eat their souls? Then what did it attack my family for..." I was cut off from my question by the blacked haired shinigami girl.

"...Hollows wander, searching for souls with high spiritual concentration... For that, arbitrary humans are sometimes attacked." She simply stated. There was then a short, yet tense, pause as the hollow got up again with a loud roar.

"...What do you mean..." I shakily asked the girl.

"-I... have never seen or heard of a human who can see shinigamis and defeat demon form on their own..." Where is she going with this? "Or a human with such high spiritual concentration..." She then glanced at me from the shoulder. "**Most probably, it's target... -is you!**"

After that simple sentence, realization hit me like a bomb. '_So this was all my fault?_'

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**While the boy and the girl in strange in clothes were conserving, the strange creature, what did Dad call them? Hollows? That's it! Well anyway, the hollow was getting behind the girl getting ready to attack. I wanted to scream out so badly, but I knew that this is one of the battles that I mustn't interfere in. It is their battle, not mine. The hollow laughed an insane laughed that chilled the insides of my bones.

Ya see, my father trained me for a little bit before he was murdered by the man that destroyed everything that I have sung for and lived for. So yeah, I don't know about being a Quincy. Sue me. He thought I wasn't ready until a week before he was murdered by _him._

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Didn't you say that he was killed by a hollow? Technically, that's correct. He was both hollow and shinigami, so yes and no. Confusing, I know, but when you see this man and meet his personality, you will see what I mean. It's very, very confusing. And right now, I gotta find my Quincy necklace so I can help them.

Besides, orangy reminds me of my little brother. I never want to let go of that memory. My eyes tear up at the memory of him, but I quickly shake it off. I can move now, but I want to watch what happens to him. The boy stood up and looked slightly pissed off. What he is going to do beats me. Let's just hope he is going to get himself killed.

* * *

Tiryn: My comp. is acting weird on me, so this story is going to take a really long while to update. Sorry about the late update!


	5. Shinigami powers

_**A New Beginning Bleach Story**_  
Tiryn:Chapter #5, 'Beginning of a Battle Part 2', is up. Uryu?

Uryu: What?

Tiryn: Do thy disclaimer!

Uryu: *gives me a strange look* Um... Tiryn doesn't own anything or body that is a part of Bleach. She only owns the crazy ideas she adds and Igneous.

Tiryn: Thanks Uryu! Let the story begin!

Uryu: This is going to be hell...

AN: In the last sentence of the last chapter, 'Stupid Orangy', 'is' is supposed to be 'isn't'. Sorry about that!

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

'Luna's speaking'

'Neko's speaking'

'**Inner Hollow**'

"_ghost speaking"_

_(me interrupting)  
_

Lines are either time skips or change of POV's

AN: I'm putting one chapter of the manga as one chapter of the story from now on so the story can go on quicker. Just to give you a heads up.

* * *

He really is one stupid boy, isn't he? He really needs to work on self-issues. Seriously, does he think that everybody hates him?_ 'Sometimes I wonder if people are stupider or smarter than they look...' _I thought with a smirk on my face. I tuned my ears into what they were saying and made my eyes see what was going on below. Don't ask how or why, because I have absolutely no clue to the answers.

"...Wait a sec..." Ichigo started in a low whisper _(remember, Igneous heard Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, say Ichigo's name)_. "He came for me...?" From what I could see, Ichigo looked a bit pissed and surprised too. "So does that mean this is all my fault...? The reason my dad's over there almost dead... The reason Karin and Yuzu are covered in blood... It's all..."

The hollow reared its ugly head and looked about ready to attack the shinigami girl that was just standing there! _'Please don't let that girl die. Please...'_ I silently thought with all my mental might.

"Wait, I did not mean..." The girl was trying to reprimind for her mistake of what she said when she was interrupted by the hollow. The hollow knocked her aside with his hand and loomed over Ichigo with a menacing look. The shinigami was knocked into a wall that was across from the clinic. It made a huge boom and the shinigami looked injured.

Ichigo looked over in complete shock. "Shinigami!" He yelled out. Guess he doesn't know her name either. He looked even more pissed then before. '_Oh this is going to be interesting.'_ I thought sarcastically to myself. I watched the battle continue with the Shinigami warriely getting up from the destruction that was created when she was thrown into the wall. She was hurt; that much I could see, but I knew that I couldn't go down there and help her.

I don't have anything against her, it's just the nagging suspicion that I know her when I know that I don't know her. Awkward is the first word that comes to mind when I think of that.

Now I'm babbling. Don't listen to me, just sit back and watch the show that is about to begin. THAT I DESPERATELY WANT TO HELP WITH!

Anyways, as I watched as Ichigo tried to fight the hollow, but instead of destroying the hollow, he was about to get hurt when the shinigami got up in front of him and blocked the hollows jaws from clamping down on Ichigo instead. I winced at that moment.

Everything happened in a blur after that. I didn't know what happened after that except that Ichigo was using the shinigami's powers to be a shinigami himself.

Stupid boy. He doesn't know what he's getting into.

* * *

_**Okay, I know this is a bit short, but I had a bit of writer's block, so this is what I came up with. The next chapter is**_ **_a few nights before Rukia willingly goes back to the world of the living. Everything will be explained in the next chapter._**

**_Anyways, I'll update soon ^-^  
_**


	6. I'M SO SORRY!

**_ATTENTION READERS!_**

**_I will not be updating this story for a long, long time until further notice! I'm sorry for those of you who have waited a long time to have this story updated, but I'm going to be looking for the manga, anime, movie, or show to help me move this along!_**

**_Once again, I am very sorry for everyone who reads my stories and is currently waiting for an update!_**

**_Please send me your thoughts and/or opinions about this! I will accept anything!_**

**_I'M VERY SORRY EVERYBODY!_**

**These will be the stories that I will not be able to update:**

A New Beginning Bleach

Another Side Fushigi Yuugi

A Different and New Life Get Backers

**_I'M SO SORRY!_**

**_I'll update as soon as I can!  
_**


End file.
